DarkPruple SOnic 1: tHE Aggman Awokens
by iixXSansChan553Xxii
Summary: donut steal
1. chaptor 1

deep in laboratory of EGGMAN the evil bad guy who is bad and wants to steal the krazee diaminds and is EGG...

"Dennis, where has test subject gone! He has disappeared!" egg man shotuted at the TOP of his MASSIVE LUNGS

"I have no idea i think someone stole him! And He was given to the enomys!" dennis sed

"WHAT?"

Eggman was outFUriousated. he would have no more of this tomfoolery.

"Dennis I need you to terminate the individual who stole him."

"Yes Mr eggman I will do whatever you ask" dennis Said. so he went on his motorcycle and Rode off a ramp and did a crazy backflip And landed at the entrance of The Dark scary forest

Dennis said To himself and thoughted, "Im Not scared of any scary monsters that will Come out of the darkness and Eat me cause i Have A various aquired amount of Taekwondo knowledge that will Come in handy"

Denis walked into The Heart of The Spooky forest of magic and Scary and Met dark knuckles, The Dark half brother of Knuckles who was Evil and Beat Up knuckles by Overpowering Him When he was Little and was Left in Orphanage by his Mother but he escaped and Became evil… (HE IS NOT UGANA KNOUKLES FUK COFF JEREMY I HATE YOU!)

Dark knuckles Said to Dennis, " You Will not get the Diamonds and defeat Me in hand to hand combat!"

Dennis was shocked and discouraged

"Yes… You Will never retreive the dimonds!"

Denis Yelled Out loud so hard the Birds flew away from the Trees and away from Home safe.. "YES I WILL!"

Dark knuckles said "No…. You WIll NEVER!"

Denis replied saying, "GOD DAMIT! WITH MY LAST BREATHE…. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DONOT LET ME GET THOSE DIMONDS!"

Dark knuckles spoke to denis, "I Will kill You before you Can Pull out your Fists"

And Denis said "No….. NO!"

Dark knuckles says "yes uii i will i ."

And Denas said, "I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

Dadkr Knuckclces Goe Invisible And Shoot His fire out of Hand..,

Dennis Dodges the fireball and Goes SUPER SAIYAN and SHOOTS DARK KNUCKLES WITH BIG LASER BLUE BALL OF EPIC DESTRUCTION…

Dark Nockels says, "FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" AND GETS Evapproteated into Ash of sand and flys away into wind and stuff…

Denis is stands over the Burning remains of Dark knuckles who is Dead as hell… he says to knuckles

"Good Bye Dark nuckles… Pehaps in The next life You Will Not be as fool ish as you was in this One… you underestimated my Power level and you payed the prise…." Dennis said to Dark noaokcles

"No…. *cough *Cough* You cant… You CANT GET THOSE EMRALDS!" Dark nockles says with last breathe from lung..

"Yea i Will…. What are you gonna do about IT You ash pile….." Deanis sayed.

Dark knuckles says to Denus with very last Minty fresh bereath… "Damn."

Dark Knuckles then Dies and fades awy from air and wind cause he was dead from ash pile

Debis looks at Red knuckles who was the real knuckles and was Watcheing the fight when denis killed dark knuckles and he was in shock cause His half brother died in front of him

Denis says to Knucole "Now….. Your next."

Knockles says to denis, "No…. YOull Never win… You see.. Dark knuckles was only half as powerful as me cause i trained more harder than dark knuckles while he was playeing the video games.. I am Fully trained in martial arts tawkeondo and the blade katana. If you try to Fight at me then i cant guarantee you Will win cause i will chop you in half and kill you and blood will be everywhere and youll die and ill be like Haha kid your dead and laugh and go get ice cream…"

dennis say "In Youre dreams kid. Im More powerful than sonic i onse wooped his ass hole and he nearly died"

Knuckles sayed, "Fake news. Prepare to get killed Stupid ass"

Knuckles SWINGS HIS FAT FIST AT DENNIS AND HE MISSES so Deanis ponches knockles in his echidna balls and Knucle yells "SHIT! MY BALS! OWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOW" And Debra sayed to klnuckles, "Your Going to die… My power level is far greater than you could ever imagine have.."

KNocokels sayed,

"No… *cough* *shits in scared* Youre strenghth is too strong,..."

Denis pulls out rocket launcher and says to knuckles.. "I Did your mom last night"

Knuckles Dies instantly

Denaus says "Hmm.. Pathetic…. Dies To a roast and not my Awsome rocket launcher.. WHat a shame.. I Would have enjoyed that.."

With Boaf knuckles are killed to death.. Denbus walks into the Hartland once more

Meanwhile in the evil laboratory of egg man (The bad guy)

Eggman Pacing around*: DAMNIT! Where did Test guy go!?

Eckgman: Well… I Gotta poo any ways… Ill Look lader..

And egg man Goed to poo and stuff lol

Deonus wass in the heart lands and he founds the Chaos emralds and he sayed,

"Woah…. My Power Will accumulate to vast amounts once i acquire these rare gemstones.."

But FRom the Forist trees… Dark sonic emerjis from trees

Dark Sonic says, "Heh, Stupid Kid. What are you Doing in a Place So dangerous As this dangerous Place… You could get killed out here."

"Im Here to Rid you of this pitiful existence on this planet we call earth. You will thank me later when i sacrifice your soul to the hedgehog gods. Prepare for your annihilation."

Dark Sonic says, "OH SHIT… Well,,, You Cant beat me kid… Im mega power… Im dark Sonic… THe bedder sonic and you Are just a kid… Kid."

Denis pulls out an ak47 and starts shooting dark sonic who reflects the bullets back into into denis

"AHHH!" Denis Screams as he Doges bullets "What did i Tell you kid.. Im Undefeatable kid… prepare to killed kid."

"Noo…. *Cough* Argh….." Denis says

Denis is about to die as hell

But Then… a hot hedghog girl with big boobys comes out and Kills dark sonic with knife

"Oof ill kill u later" dark sonic said and Runned away into the dark ness

"Are you ok said the girl" "my name is denny"

Dennis said "u hot Can i Freak your butt"

Dark Sonics pop out of Forrest and Say "it is Not Cool to be a Thot…."

deNNis said "I WILL Kill you she is a very hot and you are a mean woman hator" Denis Screams Very Loudly

Dark Puple Sonics Pushes the Denos Very Hard and Meanly in the Weiener. . ..

"Oh No" Says the denis as he Fall to the Ground grabbing He Weiener

"Hheheheheh e Kid… You are Lose.." he say Very Gruffly and Edgy Cool

Dendist quickley grabs his Crystal Death Emreald and Flyes Away "i will Be Back….." Say The Denis

But he Forgets the Denny

"Dendis why" she Yell as dark sonic Grabs the Denny and Grabs Her And Pulls her Away into his Evil Den

"Hehehehehehehehehehe"

then dennis is sad because he knew gifrlind is gone… but dennis wont give up. Dennis goes to eggman and says "i need to go save my waifu from dark sonic"

"YOU WAIFU IS GAYbTRASH" said eggman VERY angry and with he face go red, "you " will die now because you cant have a waifu thats not my waifu, haruhi suzumiya…. She is best girl.""

"Your waifu is not real and "

KILL him" said eggman"

Dennis dodge lasers and run away "i will save my gf he said"

Eggman scream "Youre Waifu DIE! I Now to team up with Dark SOnic to KILL GAY WAIFU! EGG!"

He Then Goes to dark Sonichu


	2. chatr 222

Dennas is Just Chilin in his hoouse wtih his boy, butttts (bbutt is tails lost coussin thhree times removed's nephew ann he has 2 buttT)

"Why u try to sex the dennnny" hhhis boy buttts say

"Non"

"Yyyes u k now it"

"Non"

His bob bubts pnuch him Very Hard "fucu"

They orofer a chilli Pizza to Hosue

"Ohhhh i rEALLY LIKE CHILI PIZZA" say denos

"No"

"Yes"

They uhh Dig In

Denos then RUns Fast Toward the outside "gogog bye Suckcre"

"His boy is cry

"

"I Wil lFind The Denney"

Otu in the bbablalnd deones is l;ook for dakrk evei llair but then BOOM he gets sdie by dark porple sionic who Shoots

"'""Ow

But then DAKR porpel sonic drops the denny OHhhhH "I wIL LCatch111\

Hbut tHe Drtires To CAtch

""Yes

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

!

But then Denny is fall and Brkea Back

"OW1"

Non Denny "

Dar k pur ep sonci Shoots AT High SPeed "ow

They Die IN Pain

Daeny and dnENois wak up Tie To Evil Bad Bed in Tied

"Ohn owher are"

"Hhehehehehehe he heh eh heh ehe he! I Hav e YOU nwo kiddoss

Oh No"

Dark paorple sonicc turns on the Laser!

Dneoars IS Cut in half"" ow

Yes

Vu bt using the maigcal power of the 1989 melralds they Explode into Freedom

" pincohet Did Nothing wRong1!


	3. Chap 3 escape

They Fly


	4. hcater fo4 the end

They all go to the Evil top SECRET Volcano Lair of LAva and burning.

They throw a party, and everyone has a good time!

But then Eggman the party pooper shows up, and he pushed His Boy, Butts, into the lava!

H is boy, Butts, burns and dies. "Owow!" were his final words.

Press F to pay respects.

"How DARe you kill my Boy butt"! Dennis says, very angered.

They Fite and then dark purple Sonic SHows up and He is Teamed up with the Eggman!

Boo mm

Denny hides but Denniss Flies and Hits Dark Purple Sonac

But uhhhh Dakr Purple sonic pushed Dennis into the lava, and he is burnd and dies again

Dark Purple Sonic laughs. "Haha!"

Eggman says, "Thank's Dark Purplesonic. Now, you need to go Back to the labrotory for testing."

Dank purple sonic says, "pffff who cares about TESTING, I'm gonna destroy Sonicland."

He shoots Eggman with a deathray who dodges, then turns to denny and shoots her too and she dodges too and flies away wiht dennis in a rocket ship after pressing the self destruct button and activating the lava sharks

dark purple sonic Says "'wh-wha you fools! You destroyed my evil secret base iw will kill you after i escape"

He teleports outside of the volcano onto the remote jungle island, which explodes and he says "pssssh…. These darrn kids will get revenged…. But first I need to find the diamonds. And i know where they are…. Hehehhehehehe"

to be continuined!


End file.
